Juste une fois
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Tesla admire Noitora, peut-être même un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais que pense l'espada?


**Titre :** Juste une fois...

**rating :** M

**genre :** romance 0_ô. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu! Romance. Un peu.

**pairing : **Noitora x Tesla

**warning :** Vous savez ce qu'est un rating M? Si oui, rien à craindre ^^.

**note :** Ceci est un cadeau pour mon amie et bêta-readeuse préférée, Mmeroronoa! Je l'ai fait pas mal attendre avec ce one shot ^^'. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, ce qui explique le pairing et la romance. Bah oui, parce que sinon, je n'aime pas Noitora, pas plus que les trucs romantiques, et encore moins ce couple. Pour la romance, c'est parce que le couple ne pouvait pas s'interpréter trop différemment ^^'. En tout cas, j'ai bien ramé! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tesla regardait Noitora qui se battait avec un autre arrancar. Enfin, se battre n'était pas le bon mot : il corrigeait cet hollow devenu arrancar par ses propres moyens. L'autre n'avait vraisemblablement pas voulu se mesurer à l'espada, mais Noitora avait décidé de le tuer, alors, il serait tué. La volonté de Noitora-sama était vérité, et peu importe qu'elle soit juste ou non. Il était fort.

Le numéros se tenait à l'écart du combat, admirant les mouvements amples et fluides de son espada. Presque désinvoltes alors qu'il tuait en un geste précis l'arrancar inférieur.

-En fait, il _était_ désinvolte, corrigea en son for intérieur le fraccion en voyant revenir son maître, souriant. Tout s'est bien passé, Noitora-sama? ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

-Bien sûr idiot! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un déchet comme ça pourrait me blesser?

-Non, bien sûr, répondit doucement Tesla.

Il s'inquiétait trop. Alors que, comme le disait Noitora-sama, il avait le hierro le plus fort de toute l'histoire de l'espada. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Mais le numéros était d'une nature inquiète. Ou alors peut-être était-ce ses sentiments ambigus envers son espada? Il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Et il espérait, que si un jour lui disparaissait, Noitora-sama le regretterait un peu.

Ils rentraient dans leurs quartiers.

Tesla referma la porte et resta debout à côté. Quand il regarda son espada, il sentit son cœur rater un battement, sous le coup de la surprise et d'une autre sensation, plus gênante. Noitora se déshabillait. Le fraccion se sentit rougir comme une collégienne, et il détourna les yeux, le temps que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Mais que faisait le quinta? La voix de l'autre arrancar mit fin à ses pensées :

-Passe moi en un autre, tu vois bien qu'il est déchiré! s'écria Noitora en montrant le haut qu'il avait retiré.

-Tout de suite, Noitora-sama! répondit-il en se précipitant.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il arrête de rêver. Non, l'espada ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il saisit un haut dans un tiroir et se tourna vers l'autre pour le lui tendre. Il jeta un œil au passage sur le torse dénudé. Finement musclé, terriblement costaud. Tesla chassa l'image fugitive de sa joue posée contre la peau de son supérieur, ces bras minces entourant son corps. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver. Noitora ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Oh, il l'avait déjà vu avec des hommes, généralement quelques unes de ses victimes qu'il avait trouvées suffisamment attirantes pour ne pas les tuer tout de suite. Il l'avait déjà vu les traînant dans un coin sombre, la douleur dans leur regard alors que Noitora en profitait. Tesla observait discrètement ces scènes violentes, un sentiment irrationnel d'envie et de jalousie lui tenaillant l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il désirer être à la place d'un de ces vaincus qui mourraient après une rapide bataille contre Noitora, et une douloureuse mais moins rapide étreinte avec lui? Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique, désespérant. Il ne voulait quand même pas mourir, si? Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait juste être dans ces bras, rien qu'une fois. Mais Noitora ne le regardait jamais. A peine un regard rapide, critique, qui passait sur son corps et se détournait rapidement à la recherche d'une autre victime.

Tesla se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours à bout de bras le haut, que Noitora n'avait pas pris. En fait, l'espada venait de détourner le regard pour regarder le reste de ses vêtements. Il émit un sifflement irrité.

-Ces fichus déchets! Même pas capable de se battre, tout juste bons à agiter assez de poussière pour que je sois sali. Va me chercher aussi un pantalon! aboya-t-il à Tesla.

Le numéros s'exécuta en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que cet ordre impliquait. Néanmoins, il essaya de prendre un air blasé et impassible quand Noitora desserra se ceinture pour retirer l'habit souillé. Tesla cligna un instant des yeux, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas de tâche sur le tissu. Peut-être était ce de l'autre côté. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il eut sous les yeux le corps presque nu de son espada. Il le dévora du regard, essayant de cacher au mieux ses émotions.

-Je ne savais pas que je t'intéressais à ce point, Tesla, fit la voix railleuse de Noitora, tirant le numéros de sa contemplation.

-Euh... Je... Non... Euh... bafouilla le fraccion en prenant une couleur cramoisie sous le regard mi-inquisiteur mi-amusé de son supérieur.

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

-Tu mens très mal, Tesla! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu me détaillais? Il faudrait être aveugle! Et encore, je suis sûr que Tousen lui-même le remarquerait!

Le numéros ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, ni comment réagir. S'excuser, peut-être?

-Szayel m'a même proposé un truc à te donner qui ferait que tu ne te contrôlerais plus. Il pensait que ça serait amusant de te voir me sauter dessus et puis t'excuser de ton manque de respect,une fois l'effet retombé... C'est un vrai pervers...

Tesla sursauta. Pourvu que...

-Ve... Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai causé du tort, parvint-il à articuler, les joues en feu.

Décidément, ses pensées déviantes causaient pas mal de soucis à Noitora et à lui-même. L'espada se mit à rire encore une fois.

-J'ai refusé son offre, l'informa-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Le numéros sentit comme un pincement de déception au niveau de son cœur. Noitora-sama ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Pas du tout. Même pour jouer avec lui comme une marionnette. Il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir.

-Pourquoi? demanda d'une voix sourde le fraccion.

Il devait savoir. Peut-être qu'un "non" définitif calmerait ses rêves. Peut-être, mais il en doutait. Mais il avait envie de savoir. Ses sentiments le rendaient masochiste, sans doute.

-Hein?

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi _quoi, _idiot? s'énerva Noitora.

-Pourquoi avez-vous refusé? Si je puis me permettre? ajouta précipitamment le fraccion, se rendant compte de son indiscrétion.

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à ce déchet de Szayel plus que nécessaire. Il est trop tordu.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr, répondit Tesla en figeant son visage pour cacher de son mieux sa déception.

Encore que, sa réponse était ambigüe, assez pour lui laisser de l'espoir. Un espoir insensé, irrespectueux. Après tout, il n'avait pas dit "parce que je n'ai pas envie de toi", n'est-ce pas?

Noitora le regardait, critique. Tesla ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il semblait le juger. Était-il si repoussant?

-Tu regardais? Tu regardais quand je m'amusais avec ces déchets, n'est-ce pas?

Le fraccion se sentit devenir encore plus rouge.

-Oui, avoua-t-il, incapable d'affronter le regard de l'espada.

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais envie d'être à leur place? l'interrogea le quinta d'un ton méprisant.

Tesla hésita. Mentir ou perdre l'estime de son espada?

-Oui... Mais vous les tuez toujours à la fin.

-Des déchets ne méritent pas de vivre.

Tesla hocha la tête. Noitora le regarda un instant.

-Envie d'être à leur place, hein? dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le fraccion ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou non à ça.

-T'es trop fragile, Tesla!

L'interpelé sursauta en entendant le ton brusque de l'espada.

-Excusez-moi.

Noitora émit un sifflement méprisant.

-Je serais obligé de me retenir si je ne veux pas te blesser.

Tesla baissa les yeux. C'était pour cette raison que Noitora-sama ne le touchait pas! Il se sentit pitoyable.

-Ne vous retenez pas, murmura-t-il, gêné. Je préfère être blessé en vous faisant plaisir que vous voir vous battre parce que je ne vous suffit pas.

Noitora le dévisagea en silence une minute.

-Déshabille toi.

-Pardon? demanda Tesla, interloqué.

Il devait avoir mal entendu. Il était certain d'avoir mal entendu.

-Déshabille-toi, crétin! On va faire un essai! s'énerva l'espada. Tu ne m'as pas allumé pour me dire ensuite que tu as changé d'avis!

-Tout de suite, Noitora-sama!

Tesla n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se dépêcha d'obéir, un peu embarrassé. C'était la première fois qu'il était nu devant lui, et celui-ci le regardait en détail. Ne sachant quoi faire, il resta là à attendre une directive de l'autre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Noitora saisit son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son fraccion avant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Tesla.

Ce dernier rougit violemment en sentant son espada si proche. Puis Noitora lâcha le visage de son fraccion pour lui caresser les épaules, puis le torse. L'espada ricana en voyant l'expression de son amant qui ne semblait pas trop croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se pencha et lui lécha le cou, le faisant sursauter. Puis il continua à explorer le corps de son amant, laissant une trace humide au niveau du torse, et caressa les fesses du numéros avec une douceur qui contrastait avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Avec un sourire amusé, le quinta referma ses doigts sur le sexe de Tesla qui devint rouge comme une tomate.

-Envie? murmura-t-il d'une voix perverse dans l'oreille de son futur uke, rendant sa main caressante.

Il eut pour seule réponse un gémissement de plaisir.

-Je vois ça, et je sens ça... ajouta-t-il en sentant un durcissement dans sa main.

Noitora sourit. Lui aussi avait assez envie, et son fraccion était plutôt attirant. Mais, s'il ne voulait pas le casser en deux...

-Viens! ordonna-t-il en lâchant son fraccion et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ce dernier le suivit aussitôt, sans trop comprendre. Il vit Noitora ouvrir le robinet et saisir le savon, et s'en enduire les doigts.

Tesla resta perplexe quelques secondes ; ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour se laver, si? Noitora se redressa et lui saisit le menton, plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres alors que sa main humide glissait vers ses fesses. La lumière se fit dans la tête du numéros qui tenta de se détendre lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts entrer dans son intimité, le faisant devenir cramoisi. L'espada referma l'autre main sur son sexe, prenant plaisir à voir Tesla rouge de plaisir et de confusion. Il étala le savon, et ordonna à son fraccion de s'appuyer sur le mur. Ce dernier obtempéra, légèrement inquiet.

Noitora se positionna comme il le fallait et entra doucement. Tesla serra les dents.

-Détends-toi, idiot! Sinon ça va te faire encore plus mal!

Le numéros tenta d'obéir et de s'habituer à la sensation étrange. L'autre entra plus profondément.

-Aaaah! gémit le fraccion sans que Noitora sache si c'était du plaisir ou de la douleur.

-C'est toi qui a voulu, Tesla! gronda-t-il.

-Con... Continuez, s'il vous plaît!

L'espada le saisit au niveau des hanches et poussa, faisant de nouveau crier son amant.

-Tu as mal? grogna l'espada, furieux.

-S'il vous plaît... Encore!

Noitora entra entièrement dans Tesla, poussant brusquement sur ses hanches. Le numéros vacilla mais tint bon, gémissant.

C'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, ceux qui venaient le hanter le soir quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était légèrement douloureux, mais tellement bon! Les mains du quinta sur sa taille, les muscles puissants qui sentait dans son dos, et rien que l'idée que Noitora était en lui et qu'il prenait du plaisir avec son corps le rendaient fou.

-Noi... to... ra-sama! haleta-t-il.

Sa voix sembla réveiller l'appétit de son amant qui le pénétra encore plus profondément faisant le crier incontrôlablement. Puis ils jouirent tous les deux et Noitora libéra son fraccion, satisfait.

Tesla jeta un œil anxieux sur l'autre, mais il fut vite rassuré. Le numéro cinq semblait plutôt satisfait de la séance. Mais fatigué.

Noitora se laissa tomber sur le lit, et détailla une nouvelle fois son fraccion qui ne s'était pas rhabillé.

-Il se fait tard.

-Je vais rentrer, si vous le désirez, répondit Tesla, sentant une main glacée se refermer sur son cœur.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était même ce qu'il espérait au départ. Une étreinte, rien de plus. Mais s'entendre congédier comme s'il ne s'était rien passé le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était idiot.

-Tu n'es pas blessé? s'enquit Noitora d'un ton sans émotions. Tu es plutôt fragile...

-Non, je vais bien, le rassura le fraccion, mesurant une nouvelle fois leur différence de puissance.

Noitora s'était-il retenu pour ne pas le blesser?

-Alors reste et viens t'allonger, ordonna l'espada en faisant un geste pour montrer son lit. T'as l'air fatigué...

-Oui, Noitora-sama, fit le numéros en s'étendant timidement à une certaine distance de l'autre qui le fixait d'un air blasé.

--

Le lendemain matin, Tesla se réveillait dans les bras de son espada.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi, MmeRoronoa!!


End file.
